


Say Anything

by MrProphet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Say Anything

In every relationship there comes a point where words must be said. He knew full well that the words that were chosen could determine the future of the whole relationship. Just as certainly, he knew that this was the time. He tried to make sure that he chose wisely and at last he settled on just three little words to encapsulate the depths and intensity of his love and devotion.

“You filthy mudblood!” He snarled.

Lily’s face contorted with rage and sorrow and she turned away from him forever. In retrospect, Severus felt that ‘filthy’ might have been a mistake.


End file.
